


Reunion

by CheekyPotato



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, sick!yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyPotato/pseuds/CheekyPotato
Summary: After a month apart due to competitions, Yuuri  finally reunites with his fiance but it doesn't go as planned.Takes place after Season 1





	

It had been a while.

Well,a month to be exact. But it wasn’t like Yuuri was keeping track of the days or anything. Though no one could blame him. No one could blame him for being excited because not only was he going to watch Viktor skate, he was going to compete against him too. And of course, get to actually touch him and talk to him. In person. 

It was an understatement to say that Yuuri missed Viktor. From the very night Viktor prepared for his flight, Yuuri’s heart was breaking. He tried to keep up a brave face through the goodbyes, the phone calls and Facetime chats, but it was difficult. The only way he could distract himself from the longing ache, was in skating. Whenever he needed to clear his mind, the ice was where he could go. It never failed him. 

What he hadn’t expected to fail him on this very important day was his immune system. Yuuri Katsuki was coming down with a cold. But it didn’t matter. It did not. Even with Yurio’s sneers and jeers and other skaters murmuring (none too quietly) about not catching what he had, Yuuri let’s it roll off his back. So what if he’s a little sniffly? And his throat is starting to feel sore? And maybe he overdid it a bit with practice that morning so the dull ache he initially felt in his head, is now slowly spreading through his body? 

No big deal. He’s dealt with worse. He’s got this.

That is until he actually sees Viktor.

The Russian legend who was in the middle of an interview, locked eyes with him and abruptly stopped to call out to his fiance halfway across the room, a huge grin on his face.

“Yuuri!”

It touched his heart. There he was. The living legend on ice, waving at him, eyes bright in excitement as seeing him. Him. No one else. Only he could elicit that response out him(among other things) and it had his heart racing. In fear.

He could not let Viktor see him. Not like this. He would worry and that might affect him program and he really didn’t want to be all snotty and gross in front of millions of cameras trying to capture him “reuniting” with Viktor. He wanted Viktor to see how flawless he was going to be on the ice and beam with pride. Not wilt with worry. 

“Yuuuuri!”

Oh no, he was coming this way! 

Yuuri turned away just in time to muffle a sudden sneeze against his jacket sleeve. He wanted to make a run for it. He waved weakly at the other man before losing himself in the crowds. He didn’t want to even think about the look on Viktor’s face.It made his heart ache. 

This was ridiculous.

He’d been away from this man for nearly a month and now he wanted to hide from him? Because of a stupid cold? He had to get it together! Where was that indifference he so easily wore a few moments ago? Viktor would worry but he wouldn’t make a big deal about it. He’d probably coo softly at him and bless him in Russian when he sneezed and insist that when today’s competition was over, Yuuri stay in his hotel room and take good care of him.

Real good care of him.

Yuuri wasn’t sure if the rising flush creeping up his neck was from fever or something else.

His thoughts were jostled by another sneeze. He didn’t manage to cover that one in time and could here another skater make a displeased noise as they passed by. He sneezed again, the early naggings of a headache blooming into a full on throb across his sinuses. Suddenly he really wished Viktor was beside him offering some of that comfort he previously imagined.

He didn’t have time to dwell on that for long as it was time for skaters warm-up.

 

After the warm-up, Yuuri made himself comfortable on the sidelines, awaiting his turn. Because of Viktor’s scores, he would be going last and Yuuri would be before him. By the time it was his turn, he was shaking off the pins and needles feeling of nerves and praying that he didn’t sneeze in the middle of his program.

Despite not feeling one hundred percent, Yuuri did exceptionally well on the ice. He thought he could hear Viktor scream his name over the cheers. His heart was warmed and his nose runny.

Someone kindly handed him some tissues at the Kiss&Cry and he waited until he got his scores before blowing his nose. 

He was in the lead.

While his performance was great, his cold was getting worse. He felt even more exhausted, his throat prickling into irritated coughs and worried that the tissues he was given wouldn’t last the rest of the competition. He sat away from everyone so he could sniffle, sneeze, and now cough in peace.

When it was Viktor’s turn, Yuuri nearly forgot he was sick. As if just seeing his fiance take to the ice, cured his cold. He rose from his seat, screaming, “Viktor! Davai!” until he went hoarse. 

Viktor’s program was amazing, breathtaking, and nothing short of perfect. It was in moments like these that Yuuri couldn’t help the tears that welled up in his eyes. The swell of pride in his chest that this beautiful creature was his. That on their fingers was the same golden band that glinted in the light, a symbol of their unbreakable bond and unending love. This man would be his husband someday. They would share the same last name. This man who came into his life and transformed him into something he never thought he could be. Create feelings in him he never knew existed.

His voice was nearly gone, but Yuuri still shouted for Viktor, much like the Russian had done for him. By the time Viktor received his scores (tied with his own) Yuuri rushed down to meet him. He ached, his throat was on fire and the tissues a sodden mess but none of that mattered. 

Viktor’s eyes brightened at the appearance of his fiance then when he was close enough, widened in worry. 

“Vitya, you were amazing!” Yuuri could barely speak above a whisper. Viktor pulled him into a hug, the cameras flashing everywhere.

“So were you moya lyubov'.” he murmured in his ear.

Yuuri sniffled thickly from his cold, from just being in Viktor’s arms, the arms he’d been away from for a month. God, he missed him.

Viktor hid his worrying frown into Yuuri’s hair, away from the cameras. He’d noticed earlier that Yuuri didn’t look too well. He thought it might’ve been nerves until he sneezed. It broke his heart that after a month of being apart, their reunion on the ice would be mired by illness. But Yuuri was amazing, breathtaking as always on the ice. If not for pinkish tint of his nose and extra flush across his cheeks, he wouldn’t have noticed his fiance was fighting a cold.

He was so proud of this man and due to the unfortunate circumstances, he wouldn’t be able to celebrate the way he wanted although Yakov had already warned him about that.

“Focus your energy on the ice!”

Still, all Viktor wanted to do once they could get away from the cameras (Yuuri could barely speak and yet he was being barraged with a million questions) was be alone and take care of his Yuuri. He was sick after all.

It was a while before they had any alone time. There were more interviews and photos to take and both men were all too happy to be able to retreat back to the hotel when they finally finished. Viktor stayed close at Yuuri’s side insisting Yuuri rest his voice despite his great desire to tell his fiance how great he was and despite how croaky and snufffly he sounded, he actually didn’t feel that bad. Yet.

As expected, they ended up in Viktor’s room. Not that Yuuri minded as he spread out on the bed, nursing the hotel’s tissue box to his chest. He missed the Makkachin one Viktor usually had with him when he was in coach mode. 

Viktor joined him on the bed but not in the way Yuuri had wanted. Viktor did wrap his arms around him, cuddling him into his chest, nosing his dark hair, slowly peppering kisses from his temple down to his jaw. That Yuuri enjoyed. However, that was very short lived as he kept sniffling and trying to stop the coughs that kept prickling his throat and shuddering through his chest. Viktor stopped his trail of kisses and made the suggestion to take a hot shower. Yuuri flushed to his ears. He was all too willing to take a nice steamy shower with Viktor. 

And while Viktor did join him,they (to Yuuri’s disappointment) didn’t do anything. He helped him wash his hair and every time Yuuri tried to initiate something it was thwarted by the coughs he tried to keep at bay earlier and messy sneezes. That steam was doing a number on him. Viktor made cooing noises trying to be a reassuring presence but it just made Yuuri feel awful. 

Yuuri had to admit the shower was doing wonders for his aching muscles, but was hoping for something more than standing naked with his fiance while snot dripped down his nose. He had hoped for some other things to happen. He felt embarrassed. He couldn’t get out of the shower fast enough.

Once they were both dried and clothed, Viktor made sure Yuuri was nestled under the covers and made as comfortable as possible.

“Give me your key so I can go to your room and get your stuff. I’ll change the arrangements with the hotel.”

Yuuri cringed and Viktor mistook it for discomfort from his cold.

“I’ll be really quick. I would ask Yakov, but well…” he shrugged. They both knew how that would go. Yuuri could already hear Yakov. “You two need to focus on your programs and not fooling around!”

“It’s okay, I can go get my stuff.” Yuuri sounded awful. His voice raspy and straining over the words. 

“Please lyublyu, rest your voice.”

He wasn’t going to argue. His throat felt like he swallowed shards of glass. Despite that, he didn’t regret losing his voice over Viktor. 

Yuuri pointed to where his hotel key was, nestled inside his warm-up jacket pocket. His fiance was true to his word, quickly taking care of their arrangements and bringing Yuuri’s stuff into his room. He had room service bring up some soup and managed to get someone to get medicine for him. Viktor then joined him in bed, gently cradling him to his chest.

“I missed you.”Yuuri was suppose to be resting his sore throat but he couldn’t help but tell him this, as if he didn’t want the cold to ruin that fact.

Viktor kissed his forehead. “I missed you too. Very much.”

The way he was looking at him really made Yuuri wish he wasn’t sick right now. Even if he somehow persuaded Viktor into some heavy petting at the very least, honestly, Yuuri didn’t have the energy. The soup made him warm and sleepy and he was already feeling really tired, his cold settling in for the long haul. Not to mention he had to save up what little strength he had for tomorrow's program.

He sneezed at his misfortune. Viktor handed him another tissue and rubbed his shoulder in comfort.

“Bud'te zdorovy,Yuuri.” he cooed. “ Im sorry you got sick.”

Yuuri nodded. This definitely wasn’t how he imagined his reunion with Viktor to go but he had to admit it was still nice. 

 

Tomorrow Yuuri would be much worse and he would have to (silently) convince Viktor he was fine despite a lack of voice and his inability to breathe from his nose. His failing health would only hinder his performance enough to put him right behind Viktor in second place and he would spend the rest of their time together asleep or hopped up on cold medicine. It wasn’t completely terrible because Viktor was there and once he was recovered, they would definitely have a “proper” reunion.

 

 

*moya lyubov'= my love  
lyublyu=love  
Bud'te zdorovy= Bless You  
As per Google Translate

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yeah, another Sick!Yuuri fic! Im on a kick with this guy! Im sure I'll do another sick one with Viktor sometime soon.   
> As always, kudos and comments much appreciated!  
> Thanks for giving this a read! ^_^


End file.
